The Killjoys
by Zachary Hendges
Summary: Follow The Killjoys, a group of Spartans and ODSTs on their first mission as the gain a new member and save the planet of Arcadia from a covenant invasion (being rewritten)
1. Prologue

The room was lit by a single light that hung above the table, on one side of the table sat a Spartan II, he has graying hair, a heavily scarred face and his right eye is blind, he is clad in green mjolnir mark IV combat armor and has a cybernetic left arm, a helmet with a cracked visor sits on the table next to him. On the other side of the table sits a young woman with brown hair and maroon eyes, she wears a black leather jacket over a white tee shirt. The interrogation of Kristan Gracey has Been going on for a few minutes and the Spartan was getting frustrated, although it didn't show, his face never changed from his standard stone cold stare

"Why were you on Arcadia?" He asks looking her in the eyes

She matches his look before answering "lecturing tour, being a well known scientist means that I have to keep my appearances" she give the Spartan a deadpan glare, "but then I've already told you this the last time you asked that question"

The spartan stares at her for a moment before reaching into a pouch and retrieving a pack of cigarettes, he opens the pack, puts one in his mouth, and lights it, he then takes a drag on it and sighs, exhaling a cloud of smoke, "you're lying" he says staring at her once again

Her eyes narrow, looking at the Spartan with nothing but hate, "No... I'm... Not"

Unbeknownst to her that smidge of defensiveness just slammed the last nail in her coffin, the Spartan looks at her "there was a 72 hour gap between your arriving on Arcadia and your lecture, more than enough time for you to break into a secure UNSC Base and steal classified information, both of which you did whilst impersonating an officer," he takes another drag of his cigarette, "these charges alone are enough to have you put away for a very long time, so if I were you I'ld talk"

She chews on her thumb nail in thought before looking him in the eye "all right, I'll tell you, it all started a week ago"

* * *

 **Hello and thank you for reading the epilogue for my fanfic, it's been on my mind for a while now and it feels great to finally be writing it, anyway thanks again and I hope you will consider reading more of this in the future**

 **Zach man out**


	2. Chapter 1, beginnings Part 1

**Hey first chapter wooh, yeah, alright, anyway hope you enjoy, also so there is no confusion this all takes place between halo 3 and 4**

* * *

One week earlier

* * *

It was like any normal day, Kristan woke up, got dressed and went to work, normal as normal can be. But when she was heading home she saw a slight shimmer near the road ahead, thinking it was her imagination she kept driving, until she saw more of the shimmers. Realising that this wasn't just her overactive imagination she stopped her car and stepped out, big mistake. When she got out of the car the shimmer s materialised into four sangheili. And before she could get back into her car one of them grabs her by the back of her neck and throws her into a nearby tree knocking her out.

'She finds herself serounded by black small glowing orbs float through the are and she hears a voice "it's about time I got though to you host" Kristan turns to the voice to see a person. there gender indistinguishable there figure seeming to shift slightly as if it couldn't decid what it was sopost to look like, the hair that flows down to there middle back acted similarly and seemed to shift every so often slowly changing pigment from white to blonde to brunet then back to white, but the strangest thing about the form of the figure in front of her is that it seemed to be nothing but a guise hiding somthing else, something she didn't want to see.

Kristan atemps to speak but no wards are formed, the figure shook it's finger at her the way a mother gos a small child "ah ah ah, in due time oh treasured host in due time, I am here now merely to worn you, they have discovered the fortress weapon you mustn't be set in the throne or you shall bring the end of days," Kristan wanted to ask the figure what they were talking about but once again no word could be formed "now my sweet host it is time for you to return, farewell toll next we meet" Kristan found her eye slowly closing as she drifted from the world'

She wakes up no memory of her talk with the strange figure, and looks around, the room was a cell, with purple walls and a blue energy barrier keeping her caged in, when an elite minor enters the area outside of Kristin's cage she bombards them with questions "hey why am I here, Why have you kidnapped me, don't you know that this violates the treaty..." She keeps asking the minor questions until it walks over and puts in a command into the control panel and next thing Kristin knew she felt intense pain and then she was on the ground, she looks back out and sees the elite laughing. "The heck, did he just zap me?' she thought to herself as she sat up and looked back out into the main room

the elite walks over and speaks in a crud choppy English, he pauses between wards as he surches the hired language for the right words "taking… key... to… fortress" he points at Kristan when he says the word key

She had no clue what this fortress is but a little annoying voice in the back over her head said it wasn't somewhere she wanted to be, but out of options she walks to the wall farthest from the dot and sits down only to feel something in her back pocket reaching back she retrieves a small rectangular object, her paddex a compact super computer, or in this case something she could use to hack the cells shielding and excape. Turning away from the door she empties her pockets we has a small pocket knife that would be useless in a fight, an assortment of wires and adapters for her paddex and a stick of gum 'okay not much but enough to work with' she thinks to her self as she looks out of her cell to see that the elite was still in the main room but was more or less ignoring her she wasn't a human soldier and therefore not a threat so he could relax, but unbeknownst to him she was far worse than a soldier, she was a scientist, and being a scientist she had access to the small amounts of covenant tech and military reports on said tech that ONI aloud her, and therefore she could (at least try to) hack it. She turns back to the wall and grabs the knife framing the blade into one of the cracks in the wall she slowly trys to pull the metal away from the wall, and after minutes of worked succeeds. Having pulled enough of the wall away to work with she looks into the wall until she sees what she is looking for, the group of wires that control the door graving one of the adapters and her paddex she hooks up to the wires and using the paddex she quietly turns off the shielding to the cell looks out.

The elite has his back to her and is completely oblivious to her as she walks up behind him, and in a ture of events that will shame him for eternity has his stolen sand is knocked unconscious. Kristan knew from the purple trickle that came from the gash she had made it the back of the elite's head that she had hit him pretty hard… she stomped on his head for good measure.

* * *

 **Yes part one is done and part two will be here as soon as possible until then, stay shwifty my friends**

 **Zach man out**


	3. Chapter 1, beginnings Part 2

**part two here it is enjoy**

* * *

as Kristan ran looked at the weapon she carried, the purple covenant plasma rifle in her hands reflected the lights of the hallway with a blue sheen. She stops when she hears a door nearby open, she quickly ducked through a different door only to see what she was looking for, the escape pods. but there were some problems, three grunts stood between her and the pods. She once again looked down at the weapon in her hands and weighed her options. After a moment of thought she took aim and fired at the nearest grunt… only to miss horribly, but luck seemed to be on her side as she hit the one farthest from herself instead 'well that works' she thought to herself as she decided to play it stupid and charge forward eyes closed firing wildly killing the remaining grunts, only to scream when her weapon over heated and throwing the gun to the ground. Realising that she had won she sighs and steps into one of the pods.

The escape pods were different than the human one she was used to but she adapted quickly and jettisons out and headed to the nearest planet, Arcadia.

When she lands she gets out and heads for the nearest town, then she rents a car and drives into the nearest city, once within the city she gets a hotel room and to keep from raising suspicion she schedules a lecture for a few day from then

* * *

Present time

* * *

"And after than I infuriated the military base and stole military tech in order to better defend myself in case they came back for me" Kristan stares at the spartan

The Spartan puts out his cigarette into an ashtray "so what you're telling me is that you were abducted by a small group of covenant forces and once you were on their ship you hacked your way out of their brig and escaped to Arcadia, once there you stole experimental tech from the UNSC in order to protect yourself"

"That's the gist of it" she leans back in her chair as the Spartan looks at her, reaching up to an earpiece and license to the voice on the other side, he sighs "what what they say?" She asks him

"You have two choices, the first you are labeled a war criminal and get sentenced to death, or we fake your death using a flash clone and you join the Spartan IV program"

She stares at him a look of horror upon her face "you can't do that I-I have a life"

"Not anymore, now you either die a criminal or you die on your feet with a gun in your hand" a new figure walks into the room he wears helmetless green highlighted ODST armor with a sword, shield and the symbol for corporal painted on his chest plate his face was surprisingly soft face with a scar that started in the middle of his left cheek and ended under his jawline, he had a slight stubble and while his blue eyes portrayed kindness, they also showed a lethalness not many can pull off while smiling "I'm corporal Jaison Hellton, I'm here to take you to the brig until you deicide what your fate is going to be"

Kristan looks down and sighs "no need" she says looking at the two "make me a spartan, I'm not yet ready to die"

upon hearing this Jaison's smile grew even larger (not an easy feat) "well alrghty then, let's get you preped for augmentation."

Heading towards the augmentation center

Kristan looked to the man who walks in front of her, she didn't know why but he seemed awfuly fermiler "do I know you?" She finally asked surprised by her bluntness but in the end not caring they were in a sense taking her life away so they diserved a bit of atidude from her

Jaison only glanced at her "yes acually you do I was the one you tried to fight when we apprehended you, how's your gut by the way?"

* * *

Two days ago

* * *

Kristan was siding on her couch tinkering with the tech she… aquiered while on Arcadia having sense taken a civilian transport cruiser back to her home planetshe hears a knock at her door she walks over grabing a handgun she resently bought "who is it?" "Special dilivery" came the voice on the other side of the door and Kristan sighs outing the gun on a side table and opening the door standing there in full armor was an ODST "ma'am you are under arrest on charges of stealing top secret UNSC property" he reaches for her, only for her to reach to her right side grab and umbrella and swing it at his head. He recoil s slightly upon it coming in contact with his head. He responds with punching her in the gut causing her to crumple to the ground and she loses consciousness

* * *

Present

* * *

"Its fine" Kristan looked at the man with a slight malaise, Jaison felt a chill run down his back that usually meant that a girl was staring at him

* * *

 **Finally done withe the first chapter Whoooo now if you excuse me I'ma throw up now… OK I'ma, and yes I have bean under the weather as of late that combined with the fact that I suffer from continuous writers block makes it hard to finish as soon as I'd like but be assured I will always have a new chapter in the works (until the fic is finished that is) also there will be more Spartans next chapter and will be happy to add any oc's into the story, most will be camios others might have speaking lines in the future**

 **Anyway I'ma get some sleep as always**

 **Stay shwifty my friends**

 **Zach man out**


	4. Chapter 2, getting suited up

**hello and welcome back, sorry for the wait I have a lot happening right now and it's hard to find time to write anyway enough intro let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

A few hours after augmentation

* * *

As Kristan wakes to the sight of a gunmetal gray ceiling, and she gets off of the medical bed on which she was laying. She stumbles slightly as she realises that not only has she acquired much more muscle mass, but she is much taller, it's almost as if someone stretched her kegs and arms to a point that it made her look abnormal. As she walks around getting used to her "new" body she catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror what she saw made her jaw drop. While she had been expecting the night and muscle mass she was still surprised, she was an amazon, taller than most grown men, and her new muscles, she had a body most body builder would dream of every muscle was defined in a way that made you know that they were there, but not so defined that it looked unnatural "well guess I'm larger now" she says to herself as she puts her hand on the mirror in front of her.

"Comes with being a Spartan" a voice comments from the doorway

In a moment of shock Kristan rips the mirror off the wall and throws it at the figure who only had s split second to realize what had happened before three pounds of glass and metal strikes their armored chest sending them hitting the wall behind them. She turns to see Jaison sitting on the floor a mass of crumpled metal and broken glass, his helmet sits a few feet away, she quickly rushes over and helps him up, as he gets up he chuckles a bit "guess I got some bad luck huh?"

"You're an idiot" Kristan's response was instantaneous she loathed the fact that he, the spartan, who earlier she found was named Isaac 153, and the rest of the UNSC had not only taken away her career, but her life as well.

"Sticks and stones babe, sticks and sto…" before Jaison could finish Kristan had pushed him to the ground and was trudging off down the hall, as Jaison gets up he yell to her "Pops wants you to report to the armory for fitting"

She trudged forwards until she realised that she had no idea where anything was on the ship and allowed Jaison to catch up

"Why you stop? Finally realise your helpless without me" Jaison asks as he catches up to her a smile plastered on his face

"No I just don't knew my way around the ship yet" she says clenching her fist wanting to punch the smug grin off his stupid face.

Jaison lead her to the armory where three people are waiting in full armor including the helmets, she recognised the cracked visor of the Spartan Isaac 153 from earlier, the other two were a mystery to her apart from the fact that they were both Spartans, one wore orange and blue armor with a helmet that came to a point at the visor (scout helmet), a standard mjolnir mark V chest piece, and rounded shoulder armor (security armor). The other was in mark IV armor similar to Isaac's but with some minor differences, first of which was the color instead of the sage green of Isaac's armor their armor was a deep blue, the helmet was also different instead of the standard mark IV helmet theirs was mostly visor (EVA helmet), the final difference was the numbers on their chest instead of the 153 like Isaac, theirs had 223. As she walked up to the trio they turn and remove their helmets simultaneously, the one with the pointed helmet had a face of the stereotypical soldier with a hard jawline, and high and tight crew cut hair style only thing that killed the look was his kind eyes, his eye portrayed the kindness a parent would show their child, the other had a firm jawline and slightly pronounced cheekbones, his hair was strawberry blonde and was longer than most soldiers would have.

"So you actually survived the augmentations" Isaac says as he looks her up and down.

"Why do you say it like that?" Was her response.

"Because the augmentations you underwent are extremely experimental there was no way of knowing if you'd even survive, but the fact that you have means that you are the first Spartan IV in existence" Jaison speaks up from behind her.

Upon hearing this Kristan eye go wide she could have died and as a Ginnie pig at that, "you mean I was a test to see if the augmentations worked?"

"Yep, you are the tenth person put through the augmentations but you are the first to survive" Isaac speaks up again.

"Enough small talk Isaac she survived and now she needs to be fitted that's all that matters right now" the strawberry blonde speaks up for the first time.

Issac nods as he leads her to a room with a large circular machine in the center "stand in the middle of the machine and we'll get you fitted for some armor" he says pointing at the machine.

Kristan does as she's told and after a few moments on the device she is full armored, her red and blue mark V recon armor fitting snugly to her body, Issac then leads her to a training floor where the orange and blue spartan stood waiting.

"this is Cabby, he's going to be your hand to hand instructor" Issac states and the spartan now known as Cabby nods "a pleasure ma'am" he say in a gravely tone, "shall we begin?" Cabby looks at Issac who nods before leaving the training floor.

After she is sure that Issac is gone Kristan looks at Cabby then gets into a crud fighting stance that most school children think will help them in a fight "well come on then, let's get this over with"

Cabby sigh and walks over to Kristan and looks her up and down before grabbing her and moving her limbs like she was a doll putting her into a correct defensive stance "here stand like this, and keep on the balls of your feet..."

* * *

 **whoo chapter two done, you may notice that this chapter isn't in two parts, well there are. A few reasons for that , one it take up less time to think of way to split up the chapter then it does to leave it whole, and two it a real shitty way to write stories, anyway hope you enjoyed it and like always,**

 **Stay shwifty my friends,**

 **Zach man out**


End file.
